dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Sealed Chantry
} |name = The Sealed Chantry |start = |end = |image = The Sealed Chantry.png |px = 70px |location = Chateau Serault |icon = The Sealed Chantry.png |previous = |next = The Anchoress |appearances = Dragon Age: The Last Court }} The Sealed Chantry is a limited pinned action card in Dragon Age: The Last Court. Description The Château chantry, sealed these three generations as punishment for the Shame's excesses. The Divine may choose to unseal it, if she's very impressed. Or you could enter... if you can. If you dare. The Sealed Chantry is more chapel than cathedral, but it's the size of most barns: a gorgeous space of white marble, pillars inlaid with malachite. Andraste stands in pride of place, three times the height of a man, watching you with compassion in her stony eyes. In her left hand, she carries a bow. Perhaps you expected dust, desolation, spiders' webs. But the room is well kept and softly lit. The floor is clean, the pews are clear of debris. A shaft of light from the glass of the roof-lantern illuminates the statue... and wax candles stand unlit. Who has been here? How did they pass the locked door? No footprints on the well-swept floor. The door to the robing chambers is more than locked - it's wedged in place by decades of rust. No clue to who has been here. Doves coo in the chateau cots, two floors up: all else is silence. You prowl that soft and polished space. What else is there of interest? No journals, no mysterious stains. Andraste's face is bare, but the bow is the symbol of the heterodox cult of Masked Andraste. In the cabinet beside the statue, you find a substantial collection of priestly regalia. Very substantial indeed. Available actions } | Enter the Chantry ' ''At night might be more politic... but after all, you don't know what might be in there. Post the guards elsewhere, don a hooded cloak and enter in the afternoon when the chateau is drowsing. +2 Twilight, unlocks '''Sell the regalia and Search the Chantry }} | Sell the regalia On the one hand, it is certainly sacrilege and it might invite all kinds of curses. And you'll need to make certain the secret never gets out. On the other hand, you have a Divine to entertain, and that costs money. There would be a certain irony to subsidizing the feast thus... (Uses 1 action) +5 Twilight, +10 Bags of Royals }} | Search the Chantry Someone has been in here. How did they get in? Are they watching you now? Difficulty: Scholarship*6/5 (uses 1 action) Success: +2 Twilight, unlocks Beneath Andraste's feet Failure: No change }} | Beneath Andraste's feet A passage leads into darkness. There are candles near at hand. There is a mystery that needs uncovering. On the other hand, there is no way you can take anyone else down there with you. And you may be lord of Serault, but you're no adventurer. Is it wise to do down? Difficulty: Derring-Do*6/5 Success: unlocks The Shrine in the Applewoods Failure: }} | The Shrine in the Applewoods The Chantry passage exits through a little rocky knob in the forest, like a miniature version of the crag where the Abbey of the Bans sits. The landscape looks like it might be near the Abbey, in fact: but 'near' in the Applewoods is deceptive. Immediately in front of the exits, a standing stone has been carved into a crude likeness of Andraste. It must be Andraste: it has the rayed crown, the outspread hands. But a bow is carved on her back, and her face is hidden. This is Masked Andraste, the huntress-aspect worshipped only in Serault, whose cult is neither entirely permitted nor entirely forbidden. Someone has garlanded the statue with aster and cuckoo-flowers. They're fading now: it must be a few days old. Who has been here? Where did they go? Difficulty: Woods-wise*6/5 (uses 1 action) Success: unlocks Return to the Anchoress' Dell, →The Anchoress Failure: }} | Return to the Anchoress' Dell Slip through the Chantry and visit the odd old woman again. (Uses 3 actions) +5 Twilight, +10 Bags of Royals →The Anchoress}} |} Category:Dragon Age: The Last Court gameplay